Jarrón
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: Misty tiéne una cita en el médico y deja a ash solo a cargo de la casa aun a pesar de la desconfianza que le producen ciertas experencias pasadas,antes de irse le advierte que tenga cuidado con un jarrón que compró hace poco,nada mas irse Misty,Ash hace caso omiso a las advertencias de misty y organiza una fiesta en la casa que conlleva el rompimiento del jarrón,que hara Ash ahora?
Bien este es un pequeño one-shot qe se me ocurrió hace poco y queria publicarlo antes de que se me olvide(tengo mala memoria xd)espero les guste

Desclaimer:pokémon no me pertenece,es de su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri(siempre he querido hacer esto lol)

Misty habia salido debido a que tenía una cita medica dejándo a Ash solo junto a pikachu en la casa

—bien,saldré un momento,portense bien y sobre todo tengan cuidado con ese jarron nuevo que compre la semana pasada

—pfff,hablas como si fueras niños pequeños—Misty rodo los ojos

—tengo mis razones,recuerdas cuándo fui 20 minutos al supermercado y al volver os encontré a ti y a pikachu intentando apagar un mini-incendio en la cocina,luego decís que yo no se cocinar,la oficial jenny vino creiendo que en verdad había un incendio—ash y pikachu se rascaron la nuca apenados

—ya pero—Misty volvió a interrumpirlo

—Y aquella vez en que fui a la tienda a comprar la cena y nada mas volver y abrir la puerta un enorme chorro de agua de tu esquirtle me empapó la cara,tu excusa fue que creíste que yo era un ladron,o aquella otra vez en que

—ok,ok ya se que no soy muy responsable pero puedes confiar en nosotros,verdad pikachu—pikachu asintió de acuerdo con su entrenador

—no se yo,si no fuera por que es una cita médica me quedaría aquí—los miro desconfiada

—puedes irte tranquila,no romperemos,mojaremos quemaremos,etc,etc,etc,ok?

—esta bien pero llámame si sucede algo malo—ash asintió con un pokegear en la mano que sacó de quien sabe donde

—si,si,adiós amorcito,bye—la empujó fuera de la casa y cerró—bien,ya estoy solo ahora si—pikachu se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza mientras lo regañaba en su idioma—oh,vamos,solo será una pequeña fiesta,ni cuenta se dará

-30 minutos después en la casa había llegado bastante gente haciendo que sea casi imposible caminar-

—esto es un descontrol,misty llegará pronto y no me dará tiempo de recojer y limpiar todo antes de que llege—se dijo ash angustiado

-mientras en la sala,justo donde estaba el jarrón que nombró poco antes misty,unos chicos estaban jugando a lanzar una pelota de futbol americano cuando la pelota se dirigió al tan preciado jarron,rompiemdolo en mil pedazos

—nooooo—gritó ash al ver los pedazos del jarrón votados en el suelo en desorden—ok no es un problema,puedo repararlo,tranquilo jarrón quedaras como nuevo cuándo te arregle—bien todo el mundo a fuera,la fiesta se acabó—poco a poco la gente se fue hiyendo—ahora...a limpiar

-1 hora después sonó el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta-

—Ash—lo llamó,como no contestaba lo buscó por la casa hasta que lo encontró dormido en el sillón de la sala con el Jarrón reparado envuelto en sus brazos cual peluche,Misty sonrió ante la escena—Ash—lo volvió a llamar,este se removió aun dormido

—no,perdoname Misty,fue sin querer,no volvera a pasar—Ash se siguió retorciendo en sus pesadillas

—Ash—lo tambaleó un poco fuerte,este despertó algo aturdido

—eh?,misty—Preguntó restregandose el ojo,luego reaccionó asustado—ah!Misty—se calló fuertemente al suelo,luego se pusó de rodillas en pose de súplica—perdóname,yo nunca quise que esto pasará,lo juro,es que yo estaba allá y luego los chicos y después los pedazos en el suelo—ash se mostró bastante cohibido

—De que hablás—preguntó haciendose la tonta

—del jarrón—Misty rio a carcajadas haciendo que ash se pusiera de pie algo confuso—que es lo gracioso

—que te pusiste así por un tonto jarrón que no valia realmente tanto para mi—Ash alzo las dos cejas sorprendido

—ah,entonces no te enojaras al saber que monté una fiesta mientras no estabas

—que dijiste—le reclamo molesta

—nada—ash se encojio asustado

—bueno,lo importante es que lo arréglate,no?—Ash asintió—me dejas cojerlo

—claro—justo cuando los dedos de Misty rozaron la cerámica el jarrón se rompió en mil pedazos de nuevo dejándo a Ash frío—jejeje creó que no lo repare muy bien—Ash volvió a reír nervioso

—ASH—ash salio corriendo perseguido por Misty

Y aqui termino el one-shot,espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído,que era mi objetivo


End file.
